Save Me
by emrieirie
Summary: She must protect the world for all of eternity, but who will protect her? A bit of a charmed crossover. First chapter is pretty much a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Sorry it's so short. This is my first story so I had a difficult time getting started. Please let me know what you think. **

Dawn began to break as I sat alone in the dazzling forest clearing. Alone. My heart broke at that thought. I was and always would be. Alone. You see, for the first 18 years of my life I was just a normal girl. Well, not exactly normal, I've always been a bit, shall we say, eccentric. But the day of my 18th birthday everything changed. I changed. My life changed. The world changed.

That night was the first time I met them. The Elders, I mean. I was alone in my room when they just…appeared. I knew I should have been scared. I should have screamed for help, but I didn't. Somehow I just knew they were supposed to be there. They explained about all the unknown evils in the world. The demons, the monsters. There were also those who fought against these evils, most of whom were good witches. But I wasn't like them, not exactly anyway. Good witches were born with their powers. I would be given my powers. I had been chosen to fight for the good of mankind.

I missed my family, my friends, and my chance to find love. But none of that was possible. Anyone close to me would be in constant danger. I would be distracted from my duty by protecting them from the danger I had put them in. And worst of all I would have to watch them grow old and die, as I never would. I just couldn't do that.

My mind returned to the scene in front of me. The clearing still seemed peaceful enough but I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew it was coming. Sure enough a demon appeared before me. Even though I knew he was evil I still dreaded this part. I had always been a peaceful person. But there was just no way to talk things out when dealing with demons. Oh well. I stood up to face him when suddenly I was being shoved out of the way. I looked up to see the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Ok, well not exactly a man. I couldn't tell what he was. An angel, maybe. Ok, stop now. Focus. I stood up to face the demon just as he threw a fireball my way. It bounced right off me, as I knew it would. I was virtually indestructable. But the ricochet hit the angel in his arm. It was badly scorched. Ok, maybe not an angel. That wouldn't have hurt an angel. I turned to the demon and quickly used my powers to blow him up. I turned back to the stunning vision before me.

"Are you alright?" I asked approaching him cautiously. Even though I knew he wasn't human, I still didn't want to scare him away.

"I'm fine. Sorry for getting in the way. I thought you could use some help," he answered. His voice was like velvet and it made my heart begin to race. He looked up at me with a crooked smile and I was dazed. I don't know how long I stared at him before he continued. "I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand to me.

**A.N. I will update frequently. Well, if anyone actually wants to read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**E POV**

"Lillith Marthin. You have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you Edward," she said as she took my hand. I smiled at her words as a tingling sensaion traveled up my arm and I searched her beautiful face for any signs that she had also felt it. She looked a bit stunned and her lovely turquoise eyes looked as though she was contemplating something. Suddenly a look of realisation and horror crossed her face. Then a blush formed on her cheeks and made her face even lovlier, if that was possible.

She twirled a lock of her dark brown hair, which hung down to her waist, and spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean, well, it's wonderful to meet anyone, you know, who I can be myself around. It's amazing to not have to hide who I really am."

I was more interested in knowing what she was. And how she was unscathed, when I, who was supposedly indestructable, was standing here with a burn on my arm. Then it hit me. Why am I wondering these things? I should be able to get all the answers I needed, but her mind was silent to me. SHe was an enigma, a great mystery that I was now determined to solve.

**L POV**

He was staring at me with a strange look on his face when I noticed his arm. Oh no. I finally make a friend and he gets hurt because of me and I just let him stand there and suffer. "I'm really sorry. This is so rude of me. Let me take care of your arm." He gave me another crooked smile and I had to look away so I could maintain my composure. "I'm fine, really. Trust me. It doesn't even hurt," he said as he ran his fingers through hiss messy bronze locks. "Oh stop trying to be all macho and just let me help." I stepped closer to him and placed my hand above the wound. A few seconds later the scorch mark vanished.

As I pulled my hand away the sun rose high enough that light began to engulf the meadow. He frowned a bit, but before I had time to worry about that, the sunlight hit him and I nearly fainted. It was the most pulchritudinous sight I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. His body glittered in the sun as though millions of diamonds were embedded in his skin. Then realisation dawned on me. "You're a vampire." I said as I smiled up at the vision before me.

**E POV**

Why is she smiling?! Shouldn't she be scared? Well, she did just destroy a monster with a simple wave of her hand. But she should be disgusted, or upset at the very least. My confusion was growing with every minute I spent in the presence of this angel. Hmmm...angel? No she couldn't be an angel. An angel wouldn't help a soul-less monster such as myself. I had to have some answers.

"Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be running away, or screaming, or I don't know. But definitely not smiling. And then she laughed. She laughed! It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard, but still, what was so damn funny? "You have me so confused, I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you try the begining?" she said through her laughter and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok then. Something which can throw balls of fire attacks you and you didn't even flinch. Ten you incinerate it with a wave of your hand. You heal my arm, which shouldn't have been wounded in the first place. Then, you find out that I'm a vampire and you find it amusing! And the worst part for me is that I can't hear your thoughts! Your behavior makes absolutely no sense and I can't even look to your mind for answers."

**L POV**

She had stopped laughing, but still had a smile on my face as I answered. "That 'thing' was a demon. I wasn't worried because I knew that it was coming and I knew it couldn't hurt me. I have many powers, one of which shields my body from harm. Another allows me to blow things up, which is what I did to the demon. You were hurt because that wasn't a normal attack. It was magical, dark magic, but magic nonetheless. I healed you by using another of my powers. I was happy when I realised that you were a vampire because I had made a friend (that is if you want to be my friend) who I wouldn't have to lie to or watch grow old and die. I am immortal like yourself, by the way. And I certainly wouldn't run away because my blood isn't tempting to a vampire and I can tell by your eyes that you don't feed on humans. And even if you did, you still don't scare me. Oh, and the reason you can't read my mind is because I am also telepathic, but it seems rude to me to invade other people's minds. I block others thoughts out, but it seems to work the other way also, and keeps my thoughts in. Now, you're probably still wondering exactly what I am but since you're telepathic I can show you better than I could tell you."

I ended my speech and unblocked my mind, careful to only show him what I wanted him to see. The elders explaining everything to me and then some memories of former battles and innocents I had saved. I then locked my mind back up. Dang. I should have taken a peek inside his mind, while I could. At least to see whether or not he thought I was crazy.

To my amazement he smiled and then spoke, "Lilly I would love to be your friend. You are very stingy with your thoughts, you know. Oh well, I guess I'll have to get to know you the old-fashioned way."

When he said my name I was sure I had melted to the ground. Noone called me Lilly. Not that I talked to many people, but still. When the elders had sent me on this "vacation" I thought it was going to be a joke. Relax? Have fun? It was just more time to contemplate how utterly alone I am. Oh, but how wrong I was.

"Alright," I answered, "but we have to go somewhere with food. I'm starving." He had an odd look on his face and I realised what he must be wondering. "I eat normal human food." He smiled that swoon-enducing crooked smile, then spoke, "In that case, we can go to my house, if you like."

I smiled, and answered, "Alright, I'll race you." Then winked at him as I orbed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update. I have quite a few chapters written but with only 2 reviews so far, I really have no motivation to post them. I did, however, get 2 lovely reviews from NCNvamp., so you have her to thank for my updating. Also, I said in the summary that I wouldn't have any of the Charmed characters in this story. Well, I changed my mind. So, I hope you enjoy. And please review, even if you don't like it, I still need to know. **

**PEACE AND LOVE, AMBER**

LPOV

I was sitting on Edward's front steps when he appeared in front of me. "You cheated," he said and gave me another of his heart-stopping smiles. I started to answer, but stopped suddenly when I saw Leo standing at the edge of the yard. Oh no. This must be important if he came to get me, when he could have just called. I turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Work," I said as I motioned to where Leo was standing. Edward's gaze followed my hand. "I see," he said. He seemed a bit disappointed, although I'm sure not as much as I was. "I'll come back tonight, if I can. What time is too late?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized it was ridiculous. What are you thinking? You know vampires don't sleep. Edward started to laugh and it was the most amazing sound. "I know you don't have to sleep. I just didn't want to bother anyone. But, since you find me so amusing, I think I'll show up at the least convient time." He stopped laughing, but continued to smile as he answered, "And how do expect to know when that is?" "I have my ways," I retorted as I went to meet Leo.

"Hey, Leo. What's going on?" He was silent for a moment, which worried me even more. "There's something you need to know, but I think Piper can help me explain better. She's at the manor now, waiting for us." I nodded and we both orbed away.

EPOV

I didn't want her to leave. Mostly because she was probably going to do something extremely dangerous. Ok Edward, calm down. You just saw that she's even more invincible than you thought you were. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I hesitated at the door because I really needed to clear my head, and I knew what was waiting for me inside.

Too late. Alice through the door open and started talking angrily, "Don't you even think about running off Edward. Everyone's waiting for you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside as she continued excitedly, "I can't see he very clearly, but I am getting glimpses. We're going to be best friends! I can take her shopping and she'll even let me give her makeovers." I decided it was best to interrupt her or we could be talking about clothes and hairstyles all night. "That's great Alice, but didn't you say everyone was waiting for me?" "Oh ya," she answered, "they're all in the dining room."

I walked into the dining room and everyone was questioning me with their thoughts. "Alright, so how much has Alice told you?" Everyone started talking at once so I turned to Alice. "Well, I saw you being attacked and then I saw her help you, but I couldn't hear anything and it was all a bit fuzzy."

I launched into my tale, just giving them the important facts. When I had finished Jasper spoke to me through his thoughts._ So she's just a friend, eh? _I glared at him but suddenly had the urge to laugh and when i had he continued. Damn empath. _Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. Just don't dismiss you're feelings. I know how you are and I know you'll try to find some reason to not tell her how you feel and you'll just let yourself be miserable. Don't._ "Alright Jasper. I'll take that into consideration." Everyone looked puzzled when I said this, but I just ignored them.

Rosalie spoke next, "I think we need to think this through. I mean, Alice can only see her a bit and Edward can't see her mind at all. Also, according to Edward she's stronger than us. She could be dangerous." I was about to tell her off, but Carlisle cut me off. "I understand you want to be cautious, Rosalie. But I trust Edward's judgement. Besides, she did help him when she didn't have to. So, since she's given us no reason to distrust her, we will welcome her graciously."

"So Edward, is she pretty. You didn't give us enough details." I really didn't want to answer that one, but Esme just looked so happy, and well I could never refuse her.

"Yes, Esme she is very beautiful." Everyone started to laugh, which angered me, but I soon realised that they weren't looking at me, but behind me. I turned quickly and there stood my angel. Oh no, did she hear what I had said?

"Hello. Thank you for the compliment, Edward. It was very sweet. Oh, and I did warn you by the way. The most inconvienent time, " she said. I'm sure I would have blushed, if it were possible. Even though I was thouroughly embarrassed, I wanted to hear her speak again. Her voice was magical. She looked like she was about to speak, but Jasper interrupted. Damn empath. "Lily are you alright? You're feeling upset and a bit angry, but happy at the same time." She smiled at him before answering. "I'm fine. I just got some very shocking news, but I'd rather not talk about it just now. Thank you for asking, though."

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
